Second Chance
by ezeil
Summary: Second chance of love between Percy and Annabeth.
1. Chapter 1

Another Percabeth story.

Annabeth Chase is a superstar and Percy Jackson is the CEO of Jackson's Industry.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

She arrived at the hotel where the event of the Grace's charity event will be held. She's been invited to perform for the said occasion. She easily agreed to it not just because she's both close to the Grace siblings but also she's devoted to helping children.

Her name is Annabeth Chase a renowned international superstar. She's beautiful with her blonde princess curls and striking gray eyes. She's also smart and sexy. She's every bit of the whole package of a superstar. But what she is known for is her talent for singing and composing. She knows how to play the guitar and piano.

She's been in the industry for 3 years now and let's just say that she's still going strong. She's sold millions of her albums and all of her shows were sold out. Everywhere she goes, she's being recognized. Her millions of fans adored her so much. They said that Annabeth Chase has it all but she begs to disagree.

As soon as she set foot out of the car, she was met with flashing lights of camera. Her name was being called from everywhere. They are all very eager to take photos of her and hope to at least interview her. But her manager and her bodyguard insist that she should go straight inside. Some of her fans were calling her name hoping that they can take pictures of her but she just waved at her not wanting to get so much attention since this event is not about her.

Once she's inside she was greeted by the Grace siblings. Thalia went to hug her and kiss her on the cheek and Jason did the same. They thank her again for agreeing to perform for the occasion and it's even for free. Thalia is her best friend and Jason is like a little brother to her.

"Hey." Thalia called her attention as she personally guides her to her dressing room.

"Yeah?" Annabeth asks as she glances at her.

"Thank you for doing this again, I know this must be hard for you…"

"Thalia." Annabeth cuts her. "I told you it's not a big deal it's not like we haven't seen each other for the past two years."

Thalia snorted. "Yeah you guys did but you never said more than two or three words with each other."

Annabeth shrugged her shoulders. "What can we do? He hated me."

Thalia shook her head violently. "You know damn well that's not true."

"It's been two years."

"Yeah well two years of you two in hell for not being with each other." Thalia pointed out.

"I thought we've already talked about this not to bring this up anymore?"

"I know but I can't help it. You guys are so stubborn. Why don't you guys admit it that you belong together and that my stupid, idiot, dumbass cousin needed you in his life."

"He already moved on, didn't he? I've seen a couple of pictures of him with different women.."

"Oh so you're keeping tabs of him?" Thalia smirked.

They've already reach the room and Annabeth plops down on the couch. Allie who's her manager remains silent all throughout the conversation. Even Alejandro, her stylist didn't say anything.

"It's hard not to notice when all the magazines included him." She said sadly and she knows they can hear it in her voice.

"I'm sorry." Thalia apologized. "But I swear those women meant nothing to him."

"Then why? Why is he doing that?" She questioned. "He's been labeled as a heartbreaker, a playboy and other things."

"You know why." Thalia stated. "I'm not blaming you or anything but we all know that he did change when you broke up with him."

Their conversation was interrupted when Jason enters the room.

"Hey sis, they're looking for you. Uncle P, Aunt Sally and Kelsi just arrived."

Thalia scrunched her eyebrows. "Just them? Where's kelp head?"

Annabeth remained unfazed hearing the names of what she used call her family.

"Uncle P said he'll arrive later. They've talked to him a while ago and he said he just arrived at the airport. "

"He better be here for his speech." Thalia threatened.

"Don't worry he'll be here. Uncle P made sure of that." Jason smiled looking at Annabeth.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him. Jason chuckled.

"You've got something to say?" She challenged him.

He just shook his head smiling. "I just hope you two can talk this time. I mean really, really talk about between you two."

"Jason." She groaned.

Jason sits beside her, putting his arms around her. "We all know that you guys belong together so why prolonged your agony?"

"Let me remind you that Percy already moved on." She pointed out.

"Nah ah." Jason disagreed. "That's what you think, but that's not the truth. I've known him since birth and believe me when I say that not yet. My stupid cousin is still very much in love with you."

"Ayieee!" Alejandro squealed. "I knew it! You guys really belong with each other."

All heads turn to him.

"Opss." Alejandro smiled shyly. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt. But I just want to say that I truly believed cutie here." He said and winked at Jason.

Jason chuckled. "See even he can tell."

"Just stop." Annabeth groaned. "Shouldn't you two be outside already? Stop suffocating me."

"Hey that's not nice." Thalia pouted. "We're just merely stating the truth. You know how Percy is? He's not good at expressing his feelings. You guys dated for a year and you know how stiff he is. You're the only one who broke his defenses and sadly the one who brought it back."

"Aren't you supposed to be helping her not blaming her?" Jason pointed out to her sister.

"Shut up! I'm not done yet. What I'm trying to say is, Percy's always been too serious about everything and when he met you he totally changed into something that we thought he will never be. And we kind of miss that guy who finally let his defenses down. Being in love with you made him a better person."

"Percy needed you Annabeth. These past two years had been hell to him. Even though he tried to deny it but it is the truth. He went back to being his old self and made it worse by dating women who we knew that he's not really interested off and only uses him for whatever reason."

"Don't you think I don't know that?" Annabeth reasoned out. Tears are beginning to build up in her eyes. "I've made a mistake for breaking things between us and I know damn well that I'm the reason why he changed."

"It's not only your fault, Percy too." Thalia stated. "You know how he first reacted when you started your career. He's never been fond of being the center of attraction even though he will never avoid it by being the son of Poseidon Jackson."

"Percy's been a jerk the way he reacted about all the crazy things that happened from the past and he knows it." Jason pointed out. "I for one is not fond of the attention but with our family it comes with it and Percy knows it. He's just not really good at it. You know him. He'd rather bury himself in the office than to attend any social gatherings."

"But he knows that it comes with my job." Annabeth started. "What do you expect me to do? He didn't even try to talk to me after I broke up with him. He didn't even try to mend the things between us. How can you expect me to do something when he didn't even try to get me back?"

Jason and Thalia shared a look that didn't go unnoticed by Annabeth.

"What is it?" She demanded. "What is it that you're not telling me?"

"Annabeth." Thalia started. "When you broke up with him, he totally shut himself from all of us."

"What do you mean?" She asks. All Annabeth knew was that after she broke up with him, she lost contact with him. She didn't hear any news about him after a couple of months. She's been very busy after their break up so she doesn't have time to ask about him. And back then she thought that Percy didn't love her enough to fight for her.

"Jason and I were not here when you two broke up right?" Thalia asked her. She nodded. The two were in London that time.

"Aunt Sally said that she never knew that you guys broke up because Percy didn't tell her. She only found out when Kelsi asked her if it's true of what she saw on the news. They've tried to personally to ask him but Percy didn't let them see him. A week after you guys broke up Percy flew to Greece and he stayed there for a week with no communication at all."

"By the time he gets back, he's not the same anymore. He went back to his old self and he had looked so bad that Aunt Sally has to force him to see a doctor. He was so depressed that's why we kept him away from the press." Thalia added.

"The doctor said that he should take a vacation far away from everything to be able to start again. And that's what we did. His family took him back to Greece and helps him to be better."

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you about it but it's what his family wants."

"Oh my God!" This time Annabeth is really crying. "I did that to him."

"Hush now." Thalia hugs her. "It's in the past now and Percy moved past that. I can say that there's still a good come out of what happened to him. See he doesn't care about the media anymore. He's more confident I think."

"He's been an ass." Jason stated chuckling. "But there's still a bit of Percy we knew when you two are together, even though he tried to fight it and be the old Percy."

"His family never blames you for anything." Thalia started. "So don't feel sorry about it. Percy deserved the break up for the way he'd been that time. We just didn't think that it will all come to that but nonetheless it did happen and it's up to you if you two will still be an idiot."

"Why is it up to me?" Annabeth retaliated. "Shouldn't he be the one to do something?"

Thalia snorted. "Like you didn't know him, may I remind you that you're the one who made the first move because my stupid cousin can't take a hint."

"Thalia!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Wow I didn't know that." Allie said the first time.

"Oh." Alejandro teased.

"Believe me, my cousin is still an idiot. I've seen the way he looks at you during those times that you guys attended the same event. Even though you guys didn't talk but I can see how he looks at you lovingly." Jason stated. "I've seen how murderous he looks when he saw you talking to some guys and laughing. And when I pointed out to him, the idiot almost shoved me."

"If you still want him back.. "Thalia started. "Then I suggest do something about it."

"Ms. Thalia, Mr. Jason, they're looking for you." One of the staff interrupted them.

"Oh good gods, I've forget about that. Tell them we'll be out in a sec." Jason instructed.

"We better get going before Dad decided to come get us." Thalia chuckled. She turns to Annabeth. "Think about it. Percy will be here the whole night because he's going to deliver his speech before the event ends."

"Why do I think that you did that on purpose?"

Thalia and Jason smirked. "See you later." The two said before exiting the room.

"So?" Allie started. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know."

"I say you go ahead and claim back what is yours!" Alejandro said cheerfully. "You guys are so perfect for each other."

"Should I believe what Jason and Thalia told me? Does he really still love me?"

"Do you really think that they will lie to you?"

Annabeth shook her head.

"See." Allie pointed out. "You've been so lonely for these past two years Annabeth. Never had I seen you accept any of the dates that has been offered to you and I know it's because you're still hoping that there's still a chance that he will come after you."

"And you heard what Thalia and Jason said." Alejandro added. "Just like Jason said, I truly believed that he's still in love with you even after dating those sluts."

"Alejandro!" Annabeth scolded.

"What?! It's the truth! Those women only dated him because he is rich and gorgeous not because of who he is."

"Alejandro is right, Annabeth. I've seen who Percy becomes when you two are together. He may not understand your work back then but I truly believe that you'll find the way to work it out. You just have to compromise."

"Love is powerful my dear. You just have to believe in it."

The two decided to leave Annabeth alone for a while to get her ready for her performance. She's deep in her thoughts about what they had said to her. Maybe they are right. Maybe she's been just so unfair back then. She should have been more understanding from where he is coming from.

**LINEBREAK**

Percy arrived at the event and he's already been tired from his flight. Honestly he didn't want to be here, not because he's tired but because he knows that she will be there. He doesn't think that he can handle seeing her for longer this time. Back in the flight, he's already been thinking on how he can avoid her so that he can spare his heart from aching again.

Thalia has threatened him that he will make him suffer if he brings any of the girls he's been dating, like he will do that. He's just going out with those girls to forget her but it didn't do him any good. He's well aware that he's been labeled as a player but he never really care. All he cares is that he'll have to find away to forget her. He's been doing it for the past two years and look where he got, nothing. He's still madly deeply in love with her that it hurt him so much.

He went back to being his old self, the Percy who's cold, stiff, unfriendly, workaholic man that once he is but it didn't really help because he knows he will never be the same again. And it was all because of her. Why does she have to make him fall in love with her and make him change and then dump him because he can't totally understand her work. He's been willing to compromise back then but why the hell she just has to make it end.

Thalia scolded him when he told her that a month after the break up. She encouraged him to tell her what he really feels but back then his heart has been full of hatred. And he knows that he can't handle seeing her because he'll lose his head.

Percy was jolted back to reality when his name was being called from the crowd. There were flashes of camera that hurts his eyes. He won't admit it but he'll never be comfortable with this. He just smiled curtly at the crowd before heading straight to the entrance of the hotel. He was then guided to where his parents are.

He hadn't seen them for a couple of weeks now because he's been traveling a lot. He kisses his mom and sister because giving hug to his father. Jason and Thalia appeared beside him and they greeted him.

"You look exhausted." Jason pointed out.

"I've been traveling a lot and I just got back. I haven't sleep well for the past couple of weeks."

"I know what you mean." Thalia stated. "Business trips really sucks. I just wish we can have some vacation."

"In due time my children." Zeus said as he approached the three. He smiled kindly at Percy. They hug and Zeus excuse himself to talk to Percy's parents.

"Want to eat?" Jason offered to his cousin.

"Nah, I'm still full but I need a drink."

"Hey, remember that you're giving a speech later." Thalia reminded him.

Percy snorted. "Like I'm going to get myself drunk in front of these people."

"Just reminding you."

"Want to join me?" Percy offered.

"Maybe later." Jason said. "We've got a couple of things to attend to and the program has about to start anyway."

"Okay then. I'll talk to you later." Percy proceeded then to the bar at the corner of the room.

Thalia watches him. "He looks so damn tired and lonely."

Jason let out a deep sigh. "I know. Let's just hope that by the end of this day it will change."

She offered him a sad smile before they went to see how everything is going.

The program started and Percy chose to stay at the bar. He's been hit by a couple of women by now but he easily turned them down. There's only one person he wants to be with right now and he knows that she's currently somewhere preparing for her performance.

He's not been sleeping from the past couple of days right after he found out that Annabeth is going to perform on the event wherein he's one of the guests. It didn't also help that his two cousins had been pestering him to talk to her making him believe that she still loves him.

Percy just shrugged it off back then. He reminded them that it's been 2 years since they broke up but those two are so persistent that he wants to rip their head off. He even lied to them that he doesn't love her anymore which ended the two laughing at him.

Maybe he lied. Oh yeah he totally lied because right now he's so nervous as hell that maybe he will forget his prepared speech. What Thalia told him kept playing in his minds over and over again.

"_Annabeth never once dated Percy because she still loves you, believe me."_

Should he believe her? Should he be man enough to make the first move to approach her? It's been so hard for him without her and God knows how much he misses her. He always felt disgusted going out with those women and every time he slept with them he felt so hollow.

He hated of what he become after the break up. He misses how he used to be him when he was with her. He misses the man he used to be.

His reverie was interrupted when Annabeth's name has been called on the stage. A round of applause was given to her and it's deafening him. He froze when he saw her at the stage. He had not seen her for a couple of months now and yet nothing has changed. She's still beautiful.

He saw her scans the crowd until their eyes met and Percy felt like his whole world has stop. Their gazes lingered a bit before she breaks away because she's about to start her performance.

She started singing and Percy never took away his eyes from her. He caught bits of the lyrics of the song she's singing.

_If you see me with another man  
>Laughing and joking doin' what I can<br>I won't put you down 'coz I want you around  
>You can make me whole again<em>

_Looking back on where we first met  
>I cannot escape and I cannot forget<br>Baby, you're the one you still turn me on  
>You can make me whole again<em>

He caught her looking at him during the song. Could it be that she's telling him something? Could be the song for him? He shook his head for a while clearing his thoughts. He still refused to believe that. He really is an idiot as Thalia said. He drowned himself from the alcohol.

When the song ended, Percy grabs the bottle of liquor from the counter and heads toward the balcony where he can think. He needs to recompose himself or else he'll be a total wreck during his speech.

Annabeth saw him leave the bar and head for the balcony. And she didn't think twice to follow him. She needed to tell him how she still feels about him. She needed to tell him that the song has been written for him because only he can make her whole again. She knew that he's been looking at her throughout her performance and they caught each other's gaze a couple of times. And she's so sure of herself right now that indeed he still loves her too.

Thalia caught her gaze and she knew what she was about to do and she smiled widely at her and mouthed a good luck.

She saw him looking at the horizon. His coat has been laid on one of the chairs. The liquor stands on the center table. Percy's leaning on the railing. His one hand supports himself and the other was clutching the glass so tightly. She can tell that he's been so deep in his thoughts. She's having a second thought if she should approach him or not. But what the hell she thought, it is now or never.

"Mind if I join you?"

She can clearly see that he's not expecting company and she knows that he didn't expect to hear her voice.

He didn't say a thing for a while and he didn't make any move to tell her what she's supposed to do. The air blew and she can't help but to hug herself because of the chill that it sent to her body.

Slowly, Percy turns to her and she can see the emotions building in his eyes.

"Annabeth." He breathes.

Gods, how she misses him saying her name, only he can make her name sound so beautiful.

"Percy."

Percy crossed the distance between them in an instant. Annabeth let out a squeaked as he pulled her in his arms. She never expects him to act like this but she's not complaining because right now Percy is kissing her hard on the lips and she's not backing down from it.

She returns the kisses with so much vigor. She's trying to tell him how much she still loves him.

They didn't know how long they stayed like that but the kisses turns from hard to soft. Percy cups her cheek while her hands are at the back of his neck. In between kisses Percy tells her that he still loves her and that he's so sorry for everything.

Tears started to roll down her cheeks and Percy stops from kissing her so that he can kiss the tears away. He wipes then for her as he lovingly look at her.

"I'm so sorry." He breathes as he kisses her cheeks.

Annabeth hugs him so tight. She laid her head on his chest. He hugs her too as he kisses the top of her head. They stayed like that for a while until she pulls away.

"I'm so sorry too." She started.

"No." Percy cuts her off. "I'm the one who made a mistake. I'm the one who screwed our relationship."

"Percy.."

"No, please listen to me first. I know I've been a bad boyfriend back then."

"Hey, that's not true." She trailed his lips as she said that.

Percy catches her hand and kisses it. "I'm so sorry and I want you to know that I'm willing to change anything just to make you mine again. It's been hell without you beside me." Tears started to flow in his eyes too.

Annabeth tip toed to kiss his lips and wipes the tears away.

"I want us to start over again." He stated. "Will you be my girlfriend again?"

Annabeth smiled widely. "I never thought I will hear that again."

Percy smiled too. "Believe it because it's true. I've been a fool to let you go. And an ass for dating those women but I never stop loving you."

"Only you can make me feel whole again."

Annabeth snorted breaking the moment. "You stole my line."

Percy suddenly laughs. The laugh that Annabeth misses so much. "I intended to do that." He kisses her softly again before resting his forehead with hers.

"So what do you say Annabeth Chase, will you be my girlfriend again?"

Annabeth cups his cheeks and kisses him. "Yes you dork."

Percy picks her up and spun her around. It's the first time he did that. He looks so young and carefree that time and she can't help but to feel so lucky to see this side of him. Well she's been so lucky in so many things now.

Once he puts her down, he hug her again murmuring in her ears how lucky he is to be with her and that he really, really loves her. And in return she told him how much she loves him too.

"I love you Percy Jackson and there's no one else who can replace you in my heart."

They were kissing again when they were interrupted by a cough. They pulled away slightly to see who it is and they were met with Jason's secretary.

She looks so uncomfortable as she says that they're looking for Percy because he'll be up soon on the stage. She excused herself after that and hurriedly went back inside.

The two lovers laugh as they watch her go. They shared some kisses more before finally decided to go back inside.

Annabeth fixed his shirt as he put his coat back on. He kisses her once again before offering his hand to her.

Hand in hand they went back inside and they can see the different reactions of the people in the party. They were all aware that the two used to date and seeing the smile on their faces and their intertwined hands they know that they got back together.

Cameras were turned to them as they made their way to their table wherein Percy's family was seated. Annabeth smiled at them and they returned it too. She can tell that they were happy for them.

Percy's smile never leaves his face until he was called on the stage. They were all too shock to see Percy kissed Annabeth on the lips before he went to the stage. He's never been one to show affection in front of a crowd but maybe this time he's very much willing to change that. Because this time he's willing to show the world how in love he is to Annabeth Chase.

**I'm thinking about doing another chapter. Let me know what you think. **

**Review is very much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for the review!**

**Legendary Wise**

**annabeth0402**

**Pizzaman98**

**Hailstorm12**

**Magenta Brave**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Annabeth watches Percy with a sweet smile on her face as he delivers his speech confidently and smoothly. A couple of times he will look at her and smile that stupid smile that's only meant for her. She still remembers the first he gave that to her.

Annabeth met Percy when Jason and Thalia introduced her to him. Thalia and Annabeth became friends when they met at middle school. They've instantly became good friends. Since Jason was two years younger than them, she only met him personally when Annabeth started hanging out at the Grace's home.

At first Annabeth was hesitant to become friends with Thalia when she found out that she has rich parents because she just belongs to an average family. Her Dad is a professor at one of the universities and her mom is just a plain housewife. When she voiced it out to Thalia, she just rolled her eyes on her and told her that she's being ridiculous. And right then she knew that Thalia is not like those rich girls that were spoiled brat and snotty.

They've become closer when Thalia supported her for her passion on music. Back in High School Annabeth already started joining music clubs and even joining singing competition and Thalia was always there ready to support her win or lose.

She only met Percy when his family moved to New York from London. They were introduced to each other when Thalia's family organized a party for Percy's family. The first time she met him, she already has a crush on him. Because almost all of Annabeth's description of a perfect guy, Percy has it, well except for the part that he seems to be a bit serious and shy guy. She never admit it to Thalia that she likes him but being her best friend it's hard to keep a secret when she caught her several time stealing glances at him whenever there's a chance for them to hang out.

Percy and Jason went to Harvard while Annabeth and Thalia went to MIT. During their college years they've rarely saw each others, since Percy also been busy helping his Dad with their company. He and Jason became an apprentice at their family's business while still studying while Thalia being the stubborn child refuse to do so and promised her dad that she'll help with their business when she finished college.

During those years Annabeth's feelings for him grow deeper and one time she accidentally spills it to Thalia and the latter didn't stop from teasing her after that. She always make it sure to drop a hint at Percy whenever they hang out but being the oblivious guy he is he never gets it. Unknown to Thalia and Annabeth, Percy also likes Annabeth and Jason caught him a couple of times staring at her. Jason encouraged him to make a move but Percy always denies that he likes her and every single time he says that Jason always smacked him in the head.

Their relationship blossomed when Percy's family threw a congratulations party for him for finishing his degree. Thalia encouraged them to get drunk because she, Annabeth and Percy just graduated. But being the responsible one, Percy made sure that he's sober enough to keep an eye on those three. Annabeth was the first one to get drunk because she's not use to drinking unlike Thalia.

And much to their amusement she suddenly became too forward and started getting all touchy to Percy. Percy on the other hand didn't know what to do and his stupid cousins only laugh at him. He volunteered to take Annabeth home before she totally get drunk and his cousins supported him by giving him thumbs up and wiggled their eyebrows on him.

Unknown to them Annabeth unwillingly blurted how much he likes him during that time and although Percy likes her too, he's gentleman enough to control himself when Annabeth started kissing him. Annabeth won't admit it whenever Percy teased her about it when they started dating. But the truth is she knew about it.

She was jolted back to reality when Kelsi nudged her on her side. Percy just finished his speech and he was currently talking to some of his colleagues.

"I'm glad you guys are okay now." Kelsi told her as she squeezed her hand on the table.

Kelsi is Percy's only sister and sibling. She's currently on middle school. They've become close when the two started dating. And she was hurt too when the two broke up.

"I hope everything will be okay now that you guys are back together." She added.

"What do you mean?"

"Well he's been different…" Kelsi started.

"Let me guess, you guys are talking about me?" Percy asked suddenly appearing at Annabeth's side. He's smiling though.

Kelsi rolled her eyes on him. "Don't be so sure of yourself."

Percy narrowed his eyes on his sister.

Annabeth caressed his cheek and he softened on her touch.

"Oh gross!" Kelsi groaned. "Now I have to put up with your sweetness again."

Percy just rolled his eyes on her. "Deal with it."

"Come on you guys, stop it." Annabeth scolded playfully.

"Excuse me sir." One of staff approached Percy. "Mr. Poseidon is requesting for your presence sir."

"Okay, I'll be there in a sec."

Percy started to get up. "I'll be back." He told them as he caressed her cheek before finally turning his back to join the rest of the family who are currently grouped on one of the tables.

Thalia, Jason, Percy, their fathers and their own personal secretaries were currently engrossed on a discussion.

Annabeth eyed them curiously, studying her boyfriend's feature from afar. He looks so calm and relax, although his eyebrows were scrunched together signifying that he's totally engrossed on the matter that they were discussing about.

"Well well well look who's here." A new voice catches Annabeth's attention.

"Luke!" She exclaimed as she rose from her seat to hug him.

Luke is Thalia's boyfriend for a year now but they were friends since middle school.

He hugs her back smiling. "How are you sis?" He asked. He likes to call her like that. "How have you been? I haven't seen you in months."

"I've been busy." She answered. "I didn't see you a while ago." Then she noticed that he wasn't alone.

"I'm late and don't give me that look." He chuckled. "I have a good reason why and Thalia knows it." He then gestured to the lady who's beside him.

She smiled shyly at them.

"Annabeth, I want you to meet Piper, Jason's err special friend or whatever he likes to call her." He said sheepishly.

"Luke!" Piper groaned. "Hi it's finally nice to meet you in person. I've heard a lot about you."

"Pleasure to meet you too. I can say the same to you. Jason won't shut up about you. I've thought this time you two are together now." She teased.

Kelsi decided to join the conversation. "Well they are if Jason got the ball to finally ask her to be his girlfriend."

"Not you too." Piper whined. "Just cut him some slack. He got a lot of things right now."

"Yeah well that's true." The four of them look at where the family is currently discussing.

Thalia must had felt their gaze because she looks at them and grinned when they caught her gaze. She silently waved at them.

"That's Thalia for you." Luke playfully jokes before turning her gaze to Kelsi. "Aren't you supposed to be there kiddo?"

"Nope." Kelsi replied. "Not in a couple of years. Let me enjoy my teen years please."

They chuckled at her. "I'm not like Percy."

"Oh we definitely knew that." He teases her more.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She glared at him.

"It means nothing kiddo." He chuckled. "And you miss have something to tell us. So you guys finally come to your senses huh?" He asked Annabeth.

"You guys are so cute together." Piper chimed in. She blushes when three pair of eyes looks at her amusedly.

"Oh sorry, I just can't help it."

"It's okay." Annabeth said.

"Just so you know, we are happy for both of you. You guys deserved each other."

"Annabeth." It was Allie who called her.

"Hey, sorry I was supposed to look for you."

"But you've been busy." Luke jumped in and she just glared at him, Luke on the other hand just laugh.

"It's okay honey." Allie smiled at her. "We're about to go. Are you coming with us? Or are you staying here for a while?"

Annabeth looks at where Percy is just in time to see him looking at her too. He gave her a sweet smile and for a moment they were lost in each other's eyes.

"Oh she's going to stay behind." Thalia stated as she approached the group and hugs her boyfriend on his side. Luke kissed the top of her head.

Allie looks at her expectantly.

"I guess so. I'm staying."

"Okay then. I'll talk to you later about the trip, okay?"

Annabeth nodded and Allie and the rest of her crew left. Alejandro waved goodbye to her.

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked breaking the silence. "Are you guys done talking?"

"No." Thalia groaned. "I got bored. It was taking a long time, I just want it to end."

"And leaving them behind is the answer?" Luke questioned her scolding her in a process.

"Yes." She challenged him. "Besides, Jason and Percy can handle it. They're just going to fill me in later."

Luke just shook his head disapprovingly. Thalia hits him in the chest. "Just don't." She threatened. "I don't want to hear any of your insightful thoughts."

"Hey you know.."

"See I agree with Thalia about these things. Why can't we just enjoy life as a member of this family?" Kelsi whined cutting Luke in the process.

"See you're setting a bad example to Kelsi." Luke scolded Thalia.

"I'm not a bad influence. I didn't mean it like that. I just want to take some time off."

"And maybe you could ask for Jason too. He really needs that and I can tell Percy needs it too." Piper joined in.

"See." Thalia said pointedly. "Even Piper agreed and by the way my idiot of a brother was looking for you. He's so pissed that he hadn't had enough time to be with you tonight." Thalia smirked.

"Oh." Piper blushes. "He's been busy that's why I've been hanging out with your boyfriend here."

Thalia smiled sweetly at her boyfriend before smacking his chest again.

"Hey what was that for?" He whined.

The girls just laugh at him.

"That's for being late."

"I thought you said she knew that you're going to be late?" Annabeth asks.

"Oh I know." Thalia answered it for him. "I just like to hurt him."

Luke rolled his eyes on her girlfriend. Thalia on the other hand kissed his cheek to make it up for him.

"So where are you going for your tour this time?" Kelsi asked addressing Annabeth.

"Well I'll be off to London for some series of shows."

"Wow London. I've always wanted to go there." Piper gushed.

"London? Who's going to London?" Percy asked as he stands beside Annabeth. Jason went to Piper's side too.

"Annabeth." Kelsi declared.

"When are you going?" Thalia asked.

"The day after tomorrow." She answered eyeing her boyfriend. Back in the past Percy doesn't like it when she goes on tour for a very long time."

Percy remained unfazed. "How long?"

"Two weeks." She answered as she intertwined their hands.

The group eyed Percy curiously.

"Oh okay." He smiled timidly.

Thalia raised an eyebrow at him. "That's it?" She asked playfully. "No "I don't like it?" or "No, I don't want you to go?""

Luke squeezed Thalia's arm to warn her. Percy might snap at her. But to their amusement, Percy just smiled at her.

"None, and why should I do that?" He asked at he looks at her girlfriend.

"Good God!" Thalia exclaimed dramatically. "Thank you for knocking some sense on Kelp Head's brain."

"Thalia!" Jason chided.

Percy just chuckled putting his arm around Annabeth who in return leans into his touch. She kisses his cheek after.

"Everything already settled?" Annabeth asks him.

"Yeah I guess so for now. Dad already wants to go home. He said he's tired."

"And Dad said the same thing too." Jason added smiling.

"Really?" Thalia asked in disbelief. "Never did I think they will say that."

"I guess there's always the first time." Luke stated.

"Or maybe, Uncle Zeus just wants us to enjoy the rest of the night without you whining about you needed a break." Percy pointed out. He and Jason fist bump.

"Jerks." Thalia muttered. "Like you guys don't want it too."

Percy and Jason just shrugged their shoulders.

Sally then approached the group to get her daughter. "We will be going guys. It's been a great night." She said to the group.

Then she surprises them when she gave Annabeth a warm hug before mumbling a "thank you" to her. Annabeth felt so touch about it. Kelsi then followed suit copying her mother's action.

"Take care of him." Kesli murmured to Annabeth before finally pulling away.

She smiled at them warmly.

"They really like you." Percy whispered into her ear which sends shiver down to her spine.

"Alright, let's go have some fun now!" Thalia exclaimed cheerfully.

"I don't think.." Percy started but Thalia cut her off.

"Don't be stupid. Let's go out and celebrate. Remember we needed this. Don't worry we won't be long. I know that you guys are so eager to be alone." She smirked at Percy and Annabeth.

"Thalia!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Oh don't even deny it!"

Percy just kisses her temple. "Looks like we don't have a choice."

"Hell yeah you don't!"

Luke scolded her girlfriend. "Maybe we should let them have some time alone."

"It's okay Luke." Annabeth said. "We will join you."

"See." Thalia smirked before she started dragging her boyfriend who smiled apologetically at them.

Jason led Piper down in the hallway as they started talking leaving Percy and Annabeth.

"So I guess I have to make the most of it before you leave for your tour."

"I guess so." She smiled at him as they started walking with his arms around her.

"Hmm.."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I'm just going to spend time with you till you leave."

"Promise?"

"I promise." He stops and put his hands on her cheek before he kisses her softly.

Unaware to them the paparazzi spotted them and they immediately took pictures of them.

They were startled when flashes of lights were aimed at them. Percy broke away slightly. Annabeth felt a sudden panic in her heart as she watches him.

She saw him took a deep breath before taking her hand in him. He then kisses her once more before finally leading her in the car.

She can't help but smile at his gesture. She even saw a glimpse of his smile.

Annabeth was so hopeful that this time, everything will be alright.

**What do you think? Another chapter?**

**Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's another chapter. Hope you guys will like it.**

**Thank you for those who leave a review on the last chapter:**

**Legendary Wise**

**Magenta Brave**

**Pizzaman98**

**Sora Loves Rain**

**Hailstorm12**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

After the charity event the group went to a private bar for a couple of drinks and after that they decided to go to Annabeth's house since it was the nearest place so that they can spend more time together and to catch up. While Luke insists that they should probably go home since they have to go to work in the morning. But due to Thailia's persistence, Luke had no choice but to comply because if he continued to object it won't do well for him, unless he wants her slightly drunk girlfriend to not talk to him in a couple of days just by merely not agreeing with her.

After they got out from the bar the pairs went separately on to their respective car.

"Hey." Annabeth called squeezing Percy's hand while they are waiting for Percy's car. "Are you sure you still want to go to my house? You look so tired. It will be fine, really? Thalia can understand it."

Percy shook his head and kissed her on the cheek. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine besides I haven't seen your brand new house which by the way Thalia keeps bragging on my face on how beautiful it is." He said teasingly.

Annabeth purse her lips. She just realized that. Of course Percy hasn't seen it since it was just last year when she decided to build her dream house. She was just living in it for 2 months now.

"I'm proud of you by the way." He tells her.

"For what?" She asked confused.

"For fulfilling your dreams, I can still remember it clearly about you telling me how you are planning to have your own house and how will it look like."

"Really? You still remember that?"

"But of course." He replied kissing her chastely just before their car had arrived.

Percy opened the door for her before he went to his side.

During the ride to her house, Annabeth has been quiet. She will sometimes steal glances to Percy.

"Is everything alright?" Percy suddenly asks when he can't deal with the silence anymore. "You've been quiet from the past couple of minutes."

She looked at him and smiled timidly. "I was just having a hard time processing everything. I was just afraid that all of this was just a dream that we are really not together. I don't know if…"

Percy grabs her hand and squeezed it. "Everything is real." He reassured her. "I'm here and I'm not letting you go." He momentarily takes his eyes of the road to give her a quick kiss.

"Percy!" She squeaked when he suddenly lost control on the car for a moment. Thankfully he was quick enough to take control again.

Percy chuckled. "I'm sorry. I'll concentrate on driving now. But please stop thinking too much already."

"Fine." She huffed but she was smiling as she shifted in her seat to look at him.

"Quit staring. You're making me uncomfortable."

Annabeth chuckled. "What? Is it a crime now to look at my boyfriend?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Yes because you're distracting me and it's not good since I'm driving." Scolding her in the process but he's smiling.

"I'm distracting you?" She flirtatiously said while running her fingers on his forearm.

"Annabeth." He scolded. "Don't. Please just don't."

She smirked and leaned in carefully to whisper in his hear, purposely brushing her lips in his ear causing him to shiver involuntarily.

"Annabeth." He moaned breathlessly. "You're killing me."

She chuckled before saying, "Turn right, right there." before kissing his cheek and pulling away to sit again with a smug look on her face.

Percy cleared his throat to regain composure. "You're a tease." He whispered but Annabeth heard him.

"What did you say?" She raised an eyebrow at him smiling.

He just shook his head.

Once they reach the house, Percy takes a moment to admire her home before finally going to open the door for her. A couple of seconds later the others arrived.

"So what do you think?" Annabeth asked him to get his attention.

He turns away his gaze from the two cars to look at her and smile brightly. "Just as I imagined, it's beautiful and it's so you." He kissed the top of her head. "Did you design this yourself?"

"Not all of it. I did get some help."

Percy nodded his head as he put his arm around her shoulders while waiting for the others.

Thalia is pouting when she approached them. Luke on the other hand is rubbing the back of his neck. They can tell that the two had an argument again.

Just by looking at Thalia, Annabeth knew that she needed to get her away from Luke before she actually started a real fight between them. She and Percy shared a look and he let her go to drag Thalia inside the house. Piper followed them too leaving the three boys outside.

Percy raised an eyebrow at Luke while Jason just crossed his arms above his chest chuckling.

"I really don't know how on earth are you managing to deal with her?" Jason asked teasingly.

Luke groaned.

Percy chuckled putting his arm around the older boy. "That's how love works Jason." He chastised him playfully nudging him on his side.

"Maybe you should try asking Piper to be your girlfriend then you'll totally understand why I am like this." Luke commented getting revenge on Jason. "And just so you know that's your sister we are talking about. Maybe I should tell her what you said."

Jason paled. "Oh don't even think about it. She'll make my life miserable."

Percy and Luke chuckled. "Come on they're probably waiting for us inside."

Aftre2 hours later, the group finally decided to go home. Thalia finally took pity on his boyfriend. Luke is meeting his father at around 9 am that morning for some business meeting and Luke really needed to get some rest because he's pretty sure that it will going to be a long day.

Luke rarely sees his father because he travels a lot. And every time they got a chance to talk Luke make sure that he got the most of it. Although he never mentions it, Thalia new that he crave for his father's attention. Although most of the time they only talked about business and less of the real father-son bonding.

Percy let the others go home first before he does.

After Jason's and Luke's car were out of reach, Percy turns to Annabeth and holds her hand.

"I should probably go too."

Annabeth hugs him resting her head on his chest, savoring the moment. She doesn't want it to end. Percy wraps his arm around her too as he kissed the top of her head.

Finally he pulled away. He already misses the warmth of her body.

"I'll see you later, okay?" He smiled at her as he kissed her on the lips.

Annabeth sighed and smiled sweetly when they pulled apart. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"For being here, for loving me again."

"I never stop loving you." He declared. "And I will never will."

This time, he captures her lips with a passionate kiss that makes them wanting more. Percy soon broke away before things get more heated. He leans his forehead on hers as they both catch their breath.

"I'll see you later." He said finally before pulling away.

Annabeth grabs hold of his hand before he can fully turn his back on her. He gave her a questioning look.

"Stay." She mumbled not quite enough for Percy to hear it.

"What?"

"I want you to stay." She said louder blushing in the process.

Percy moved closer to her leaving no distance between them. "Do you really mean that?" He asked huskily.

"Yes." She gasped as she crashes her lips onto his.

The next thing she knew, Percy carried her inside the house and they made love to until they were both worn out and fell asleep with each arms around each other.

**LINEBREAK**

Percy woke up by a bad dream. He was sweating and his heart is pounding so hard. Luckily he didn't wake up Annabeth. He softly kisses her on the cheek before untangling himself slowly from her.

He went to the bathroom to splash water in his face in hope to clear his mind from the bad dream. It's a dream that keeps repeating every time and it was always about her. He closes his eyes as he supports himself from the sink.

When he finally managed to calm his heart, he finally emerged from the bathroom. Annabeth was still sleeping beautifully. He moved closer to the bed and softly caresses her face. She just snuggled to the pillow more by his gesture making Percy smile.

He decided to go out at the balcony on her room overlooking at the pool. He wanted to go back to sleep but just like every single time he had those nightmares he always fail to go back to sleep. Although this time she's with him, he doesn't think that it will make any difference and besides he doesn't want to disturb her.

He stared at the pool thinking so hard while his hands grip the railing. The dreams started to haunt him after their break up. No one knew about it. He kept it into himself. For the past year he rarely get those dreams because after he found out that it doesn't haunt him when he's so dead tired. So in order to avoid it he makes himself busy.

His dreams. No. Nightmares to be exact were always about the things they fought about when their relationship was starting to crumble. Every single time he dreams about it, it's like it was just yesterday.

_They were dating for six months when Annabeth's career started to pick up. She started to become so busy and so does he. At first, Percy understands it but when he rarely sees her it started to become a problem between them. When he's free she's busy and when she's free he's out on a business trip. _

_It also didn't help when Percy read articles about her linking to different male artists. Although he knew that Annabeth is loyal to him, he can't help but to worry about it since they rarely got time for each other. _

_One more thing that Percy hated is the fact that when they were seen together out for a date, they never got the privacy that they wanted. It's not that he's new about it but he loathed it. He hated being the subject of the paparazzi. Annabeth knew about it of course but it's part of her job. She always apologizes to him whenever she sees the look on his face. _

_One time he finally snapped. They were out on a date but they were both on a foul mood. They just had an argument. They were both quiet while waiting for the car when the paparazzi caught them and they kept taking photographs of them. It irritates the hell out of him because their eyes started to hurt from the flashes of camera. At first Percy politely asked them to stop taking pictures. Some of them obliged and resort to talking to Annabeth while she was being filmed. But one of them kept taking pictures and Annabeth can feel Percy tensed up beside him._

_He asked again to stop taking pictures but when the guy ignored him once again he finally snapped. He shouted at the man to stop taking their goddam pictures. Annabeth was too stunned to react about it. She never expected it from him. Luckily their car arrived and Percy ordered her to get in the car immediately._

_Their argument that night turns into a real fight. Annabeth knew that it was probably stress that made him to snap but still she didn't appreciate the way he handled it. Percy was too mad to think straight and accused her of taking the man's side. It was their first fight that didn't get settled at the end of the night. Percy walked out on her and didn't call her. _

_They eventually made up when Percy apologized to her the morning after. But after that day, they constantly fight even about the simple things. They both knew that they were both stress, her for the pressure and expectations. And Percy on the other hand, his Dad is giving him hard time, pushing him to become a better successor._

_Their simple fights become worse and both knew that they needed to resolve it before it's too late. But even though they wanted so badly to fixed it, it was like the fate didn't agree on them._

_They were meant to have a date to talk things out but unfortunately that day Annabeth has an MTV shoot for her brand new song. It god delayed for hours that left Percy waiting in their meeting place. He tried calling her on her phone but she won't pick up. After two hours Percy finally had enough and went to where the shoot is being held._

_What he saw make him see red. Currently they're shooting a scene wherein she and her partner are getting intimate. Percy's logical reasoning left his brain and he marched onto the set getting some cries from the staff but he ignored it and he grabs Annabeth from her partner. She was too shocked to react that she didn't even get a word out until she was inside his car._

_Percy's fuming and she can tell that. When she finally got a hold of herself, she yelled at him for what he had done. It was the first time he yelled at her to shut up. They didn't talk until they reach her house. Once they got inside Annabeth started yelling at him. Percy wasn't expecting it. So when she started calling him names that's when he finally snapped. _

_He told her that he's been waiting for two hours in the restaurant and she didn't even call that she will be late. She of course defended herself. Percy just shook his head. What he asked next shocked her._

"_Do you even love me anymore? Or what they are saying is true? Tell me what you really feel about me?!"_

"_What kind of question is that?" She was hurt that he doubts her love for him.__eHe_

"_That's not the answer I want to hear!"_

"_Damn it Percy! Of course I love you!" She cried._

"_Then why the hell I feel like I'm just the one who wants to make it work?" He asked with teary eyed._

"_That's not fair." She countered. "You know I do it's just that I got a lot of things right now."_

"_And I don't?!"_

"_Please, all I need from you is to try and understand. I needed this."_

"_I understand but I need you too, all I'm asking is a little time with you and you can't even give it to me."_

"_Percy, you know that if I have time it's you that I go to." She moved towards him but he moved away._

"_Really?" He challenged with hurt look in his eyes. "Because last time, you didn't spend it with me."_

"_That's because my friend needed me."_

_Percy laughs bitterly. "Yeah she needed you to accompany her go shopping. I haven't seen you in a month and I rarely talk to you and just for once you can't even give me time. Do you know how I feel about that?"_

"_I'm sorry."_

_Percy didn't know what possess him to say the things he did next. "Or they were right all along?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_That you only dated me because I can help you with your career. Is that true? Is that true that you only tolerated me because you needed me? Tell me Annabeth? Is it true?!" He spat._

_Annabeth eyes got wide before she narrowed her eyes on him. She was mad, really mad at what he said. "Don't you dare accused me of that!" She shouted at him._

"_Just tell me the truth. Am I not good enough for you anymore because you already got what you need?"_

"_I can't believe you just said that! You're a jerk for even thinking that it was true!" She slapped him in the face and started crying and Percy didn't even move to comfort her._

_Percy shook his head. "I don't even know what to believe anymore."_

_Annabeth kept quiet. All the hopes that she's holding is all gone now. What happened between them will not be solved by just saying "sorry" anymore. _

_After some time, Annabeth found her voice again. "I can't do this anymore Percy. If you can't understand fully my work then I don't think this will ever work between us."_

_Percy didn't say a thing. Although part of him knew that this might happened it still hurts like hell. What she did only made him think that she doesn't truly love him. Without even saying a word he left her there crying without even saying a word._

Annabeth woke up, she instantly turn around when she felt the space beside her empty. She immediately panicked thinking that what happened last night was just a dream. She only relaxed when she saw her boyfriend at the balcony standing with his back facing her. It looks like he's deep in his thoughts. She takes time to admire his body from afar because dear gods he's just wearing his boxers.

After some ogling, she decided to join him. She pulls the cover on her body as she went to her closet to look for some clothes.

She leaned on the glass door admiring him for a while before finally moving closer to him. She wraps her arm around him. She felt him stiffen at first then he finally relaxes putting his hand at the top of hers.

"Good Morning." She greeted kissing his back.

He smiled before patting her hands to warn her that he's turning around. Annabeth pulls away slightly to give him room.

Once he's facing her, he greets her properly by kissing her sweetly. "And good morning to you too babe." He rests his forehead on hers embracing her. "How was your sleep?"

"Great." She smiled kissing his chest.

"That's good to hear."

"How long have you been here? Why didn't you wake me up?" She asked looking at him.

"I don't know maybe an hour ago. I didn't wake you up because I don't want to disturb you."

"Hmm." She went back to hugging him before she remembered something.

"Before I got up I saw you just standing here. What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." He lied.

She pulled away again and narrowed her eyes on him. "I don't believe you. You're so lost in your thoughts that you didn't even felt that I'm behind you a while ago."

Percy let out a deep sigh.

"Come on, what is it? Something's bugging you?"

He hugs her again and she knew that something is bugging him.

"It's just about the dream that I had."

"Is that why you woke up early?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's just that.."

"Please?" She pleaded pouting.

Percy chuckled before kissing her. He takes a sit and gestures her to sit too but to his amusement she sat on his lap nuzzling his neck.

"How am I to concentrate on telling you about my dream if …"

She cut him off. "Got a problem with it?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

Percy laughs and shook his head. Then he becomes serious that she started to worry.

She caresses his cheek. "Hey it's okay. You can tell me what's bothering you."

He leans on her touch before finally releasing a breath that he's been holding.

He started to tell about all his dreams and he saw the sad look on her face when he's done telling her. He even admitted that he's been dreaming about the same things for the past two years.

Annabeth hugs him. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's not your fault that I keep having those dreams. Maybe it's just a reminder that I totally fucked up."

"It's not your entirely fault, you know half of it was my fault too."

He hugs her tighter. "It's in the past now."

"I was just wondering." She started before she sits straight so that she can look him in the eyes. "Then why did you have one when we're already back together?"

"I don't know."

"There's something you're not telling me." She inquired.

He let out a deep sigh. "Maybe because I'm afraid, afraid that all of this was just a dream or you'll end up breaking up with me again because I will never be good enough for you."

"Hey." She scolded. "Please never say that again. Don't even think for a second that you're not good enough for me, because you are. You're perfect for me." She kisses him hard on the lips to prove her point and he happily obliged.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry about everything. I love you so much and this time I will be better."

"I know you will." She smiled at him. "I love you too."

Percy kisses her this time. Their kiss started to get heated and Percy runs his hand on her bare back when they were both startled by his phone ringing.

Percy groaned, pulling away from her. "Worst timing ever." He muttered.

Annabeth giggled. "Then just ignore it." She started kissing his jaw then biting his earlobe eliciting a moan from Percy.

"Annabeth." He gasped trying to control himself. His phone kept ringing until it stops.

"I want you." She whispered kissing him on the lips again. Percy immediately scoops her and brought her inside.

He unceremoniously throws her on the bed before following her right away. He hovers above her when his phone started ringing again.

"Oh for Christ's sake!" He muttered getting ready to move away.

Annabeth stops him but when Percy saw the time, he silently cursed before apologizing to her that he needed to take the call and gesturing to the time. She finally understood and let him go not before smacking his ass. His eyes got wide.

"Oh you're going to pay for that." He chuckled before finally getting up.

He answered his phone right away when he saw that it was his secretary that was calling him. He listened for a while but his eyes are on her the whole time. Annabeth keep teasing him smirking at his way.

Her smile got wider when she heard him say that he's taking the day off. He winked at her when he saw her reaction on that. Finally he throws his phone somewhere before joining her on the bed again.

She straddled his waist. "So you're taking the day off?"

"I believe so."

"And why is that?" She asked teasingly while running her finger on his bare chest. She can feel his excitement poking him.

"Because I want to spend more time with my girlfriend before she goes away for two weeks."

"That's so sweet of you."

"Yeah that's right. I want to spend every second of my time with her. Showing her how much I miss and love her. So that when she's away, she's going to crave for me and she'll come running back to me." He chuckled.

Annabeth hit him in the chest laughing. "But I can say that's a good plan."

"Of course it is. That's what I do best making plans." He smirked.

"So what do you plan on doing today? It should be something that will leave me craving." She teased back.

"Oh you just have to wait for that." He smirked. "But right now, there's only one thing I want to do." He said suggestively.

She raised an eyebrow at her. "And that is?"

She shrieked when Percy flipped their position so that he was on top of her.

"I intend to make love to you where you'll end up screaming my name." He said huskily.

Annabeth giggled. "Oh really?" She asked as she runs her hands on his arms. "So how do you intend to do that?"

Percy cut her off with a kiss and she melted right away for him.

**Done! Please leave a review!**

**It will be very much appreaciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay since you guys requested for another chapter, here it is. Hope you guys will like it.**

**Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter:**

**simrasimigirl**

**Magenta Brave**

**Arcmelos**

**Legendary Wise**

**Travelsong**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

Percy is currently busy checking his mails while waiting for Annabeth to get ready. He's using Annabeth's laptop for now since they are still at her house and they will go to his house once she's settled so that he too can change for their date today.

He was reading a mail from his cousin when he glanced at his phone and saw his new wallpaper on his phone. It was a picture of him and Annabeth taken just a while ago. She was kissing his cheek and his smile is so big. They look so happy and he can't help but smile. Then he got an idea and he grabs his phone and sends the picture to her laptop.

A little later, Annabeth emerged from the bathroom wearing only a towel.

"Nice view." Percy commented wiggling his eyebrows. She just rolled her eyes on him.

"So what should I wear? And where are we going anyways?" She asks her boyfriend who is still lying on the bed with the laptop on his lap.

Percy shrugged. "Hmm jeans and shirt will do, I guess. I was thinking of going to the park."

Annabeth faced him as she drops her towel to wear her underwear.

Percy gulped visibly. "Are you trying to kill me?" His eyes never leaving hers.

Annabeth smirked. "What? I'm sure you're enjoying the view Mr. Jackson."

"Huh, you bet I am. But if you keep doing that, we will never be able to leave this house."

She laughs loudly as she turns her back on him to look for clothes. After a while she asks her boyfriend. "Can I ask why you want to go to the park? Not that I'm complaining. It's just surprising that's all."

"Hmm." Percy started as he puts the laptop down beside him on the bed. "I guess I just want to do normal things for a while. Will that be okay with you?"

"Well I think that's a good idea. I haven't been to the park for a long time now. I just didn't have the time."

"And that's why we are going." He said as he jumps up from the bed to walk towards her. "I just wanted to be like before, before everything …"

She turned to face him and hugged him. "I know what you mean, so are you cool with us being caught by a bunch of paparazzi?"

She felt him stiffen for a second but then he relaxed when he nuzzled her hair. He kissed her head before pulling slightly away from her.

"I admit I'm not yet still comfortable with all of it but I did promise you that I will change, right? If being with you mean that everywhere we go we will not be able to have the privacy that we want then I just have to live with it. I wanted to be with you and nothing's going to change that. If back then I didn't handle it well then this time I will try my best to make things right."

Annabeth can't help but cry for what he just said. She felt tears slide down from her cheek and Percy wipes them away for her.

"Hey don't cry."

"It's your fault." She said lovingly. "Why do you have to be so sweet?"

He laughs wholeheartedly before engulfing her in a hug. "That's because this time I'm making sure that you will never leave me."

She hugs him tighter in return. She can feel the sadness in his voice because she knows how hard it has been for them when they broke up.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"As much as I want us to stay like this forever, I think you better hurry up so that we can do all the things we want to do today."

Annabeth chuckled as she pulled away. Percy smiled at her. He kisses her cheek before heading towards the bathroom.

"Hey babe!" She called.

"Yeah?"

"Are you done using the laptop?"

"Yup, you can turn it off now. Thank you."

Annabeth heads towards the bed to shut it off. Then she noticed that Percy changed her desktop background. She smiled widely when she also saw the note in the desktop. This man makes her fall in love with him deeper by every second.

"Like it?" Percy asks when he saw her still looking at the laptop.

"I love it." She declared as she pecks his lips.

Percy was still wearing his clothes last night. "We should probably go. I'm dying to take a bath."

Annabeth chuckled. "Okay then."

An hour later they have arrived at Percy's house. Just like him last night, this will be the first time that she will be seeing his house. Thalia told her a year ago that Percy bought a new house and she didn't tell her the reason why but she had a guess on why he did it.

"Nice house." She commented before Percy can get out of the car to open the door for her.

"Nah, yours was better."

"I don't think so."

Percy snorted. "Don't be so humble. We both know that mine didn't compare to yours." He said teasingly.

She swatted his arm. "Don't be an idiot."

Percy chuckled before finally getting out of the car.

Once they were inside, Annabeth insisted that he tours her around the house. They were in the middle of his study room when she suddenly asks him why he bought a new house. Percy hesitated at first but eventually he told her that the reason was he can't handle living in it because of the memory they had there. It was painful for him back then that's why his family suggested that he bought a new one.

"I'm sorry." She blurted out, regretting that she asked the question.

"Hey it's okay. Now come on I need to show you my room and then I can go change."

An hour later, Percy finally managed to get dress after few kisses and make outs.

"Come on I want to show you something." He said when he's finally ready to go.

"Are you sure you still want to go out?" She teases. "Because you look so damn hot right now and I just want you for myself." She smirked.

"Ha ha." He rolled his eyes on her. "Tempting but no, I think I'll pass." He smirked back.

She pouted but then laughs after a while. They can't blame her for that because right now her boyfriend looks so gorgeous despite just wearing a plain white shirt and jeans and on top of that he's wearing a leather jacket. He looks younger on his get up. She bites her lips to control herself. So when he offers his hand to her she immediately accepts. He puts his arm around her and kisses her cheek before guiding her out of the room.

They went to his garage. Before he finally opens the door, he turns to face her. "Ready?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "What for?"

"You'll see." He declared before finally opening the door.

"Woah." She blurted when she saw what was inside. She's not surprise to see two other sports cars aside from what was parked outside. But what caught her attention was the bike he was currently standing beside with.

He was smiling widely. "Like it?"

She moves closer to him. He puts his arm around her as she leaned towards him. "Since when do you start liking big bikes? If I remember correctly you never really like it that much." She's guessing that it was one of the latest models of Ducati motorcycle big bikes.

"Well it's a funny story actually." He started releasing her and let her sit on the bike and he positioned himself in front of her.

"It was a silly bet between two cousins who's drunk in their asses." He chuckled.

"So I'm guessing you and Jason then?"

Percy nodded his head. "We are at Jason's house one time, taking a day off just relaxing, drinking some whisky when your dear bestfriend suggested that we should play games. So Jason and I ended playing beer pong and the next thing we knew we are so drunk and that's where bets started forming."

Annabeth shook her head smiling.

"So the next thing we knew Jason and I started suggesting bets, that of course was Thalia's side of the story since Jason and I can't really remember. But Luke said that it was Thalia who suggested the bet wherein whoever losses should buy the other one the latest big bike on the market since she knows that we are really not into bikes."

"So you win then." She stated smiling.

"Yeah." He chuckled. "Imagine our reactions, especially Jason's, the next morning when we found out about the bet. Thalia even talked us into signing a letter of agreement the night before. Very clever on her part by the way."

"That's Thalia." She laughs.

He shook his head while smiling. "So that's how I ended up owning a bike. So will it be okay if we use this one?"

"Do you even know how to drive it?" She asked curiously. It's not that she doesn't trust him but she can't remember him riding one.

"Yeah of course, I wouldn't risk our life if I don't know how to drive it." He teased.

"Well just checking." She smiled.

"I haven't used this one much, since I still prefer my cars." He shrugged.

"So who already rode it?" She asked teasingly.

"What do you mean?"

"So who among your past women had the privileged to ride this one?" She teases more.

Percy narrowed his eyes on her. For a while she thinks he'll get mad but he just shook his head.

"No one actually, you'll be the first." He turns his back on her to go and get the helmets.

"Oh."

"Yeah." He smiled looking at her from his shoulder. Then he walks towards her to hand her the helmet. "And no one else."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Even Kelsi?"

He chuckled. "Maybe I can make an exemption for her but Mom will probably kill me if I'll let her ride in this one."

"Oh right, she's against it right?"

"Oh very much, that's why when she found out, I get an earful from her. And we blame it all on Thalia much to her annoyance."

Annabeth laughs. "You guys are weird."

"But you love us." He said smiling.

"Yes I do." She cupped his face and they shared a passionate kiss before Percy broke it out.

"Now come on we should get going. And by the way, is it okay if we have dinner at my parent's house tonight? They keep pestering me about it since this morning. They missed you so much you know."

She smiled warmly at him. Just the thought that his family still loves her means so much to her. "Of course."

"Really?"

"Yes." She smiled.

"Great then, I'll call mom later. So are you ready?"

She nodded her head.

They head first at Central Park to walk around and just enjoy each other's company. They were holding hands and happily exchanging stories. Annabeth put her hoodie on and her sunglasses so that she won't attract attention while Percy simply put his sunglasses on.

When they got tired from walking around, they decided to head to the nearest café. Lucky for them only a few customers were there. They settled on the couch around the corner so that they won't be easily recognized. Annabeth rests her head on Percy's shoulder while they cozily sit on the couch. They were even holding hands. They look so cute together.

Just as they thought that they can get through the day without being noticed, a lady approached them.

"Excuse me." She shyly interrupts the couple.

Percy looks at her confusedly while Annabeth smiles at her. She has a good guess on why the lady approached them.

"Hi." Annabeth greeted.

"Hello. I'm sorry to interrupt you guys, it's just that my daughter is a big fan of yours." She said as she gestured to a young lady on the table not so far away from them. She looks so embarrass but nonetheless smiled at them. "Is it okay if she asks for your autograph and maybe one picture if it's not too much to ask?"

"Of course, it's no big deal." Annabeth replied gesturing the teenage girl to come near her.

That's one of the reasons why the fans love Annabeth so much. She's easily approachable and she's sweet to her fans. She knows how to treat them well. And she never forgets to thank her fans.

The young lady approaches them shyly.

"What's your name?" Annabeth asks as she smiles at her and received the magazine that the young girl handed her.

"Kylie." She replied shyly.

"You have a beautiful name. How old are you?" Annabeth asks as she returned the magazine.

"13." Kylie replied and received back the magazine. "Thank you so much." She smiled widely.

"No problem. Come on then let's take a picture."

Percy just watched amusedly moving farther away to give them space. When the picture was taken, they ask Percy if it's okay that he too will be included in the picture.

It surprises him but he easily obliged. Annabeth squeezed his hand to thank him and he just smiled at her. After the picture was taken, Percy offered to take a picture of the three of them. The mother hesitated saying that it's too much already but Percy insisted, much to their surprise.

"You guys look so cute together." Kylie stated shyly before they said their goodbyes.

Kylie and her mother thank them and leave them with a big smile on their faces. Annabeth even heard from them that they thought wrong about Percy and that he's a good guy not like what the paparazzi was saying. And she can't help but smile.

Annabeth kisses Percy on the lips when she joined him on the couch again.

"What was that for?" He asks smiling.

"Thank you." She said softly. Percy just smiled at her.

They stayed there for a little while until Percy suggested that they should probably go because they still need to change for the dinner with his family.

They were about to go out from the café when Percy suddenly stops.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

Percy gestured the paparazzi that gathered outside. Although there's only a couple of them but yet he's not comfortable.

Annabeth squeezes his hand. "I'm sorry." She murmured.

Percy chuckled. "Don't be. Come on, let them take pictures as many as they like."

She looks at him smiling. "Really? And you're okay with it?"

"Yeah, I should get use to it again right?"

"Right." She replied. "Thank you." She pecks his lips once again.

Percy put his arm around her to protect her before they finally get out of the café. As predicted once they spotted them, they started taking pictures of them. Percy kept his arm around her the whole time while she patiently answers their questions.

"It's good to know that you guys are back together." One of them stated.

Percy and Annabeth just smiled at them. Percy never once said anything as they kept following them up until to where their ride is.

One of them even teased Percy by asking if he's going to miss Annabeth because she'll be going to London for her series of shows. Percy just laughs but answer them nonetheless. "But of course." And to prove his point he pecks her on the lips which earned them catcalls before handing her the helmet.

Once they reach his house, Annabeth teases him for being so kind at them. Percy just shook his head laughing.

"Actually, I wanted to shout at them to leave us alone." He said with a straight face.

"Really?" She asked worriedly. "But I thought you didn't mind at all. You even gave them a good show."

"I guess I'm just a good actor then. "He shrugged.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "If I should have known, I didn't entertain their questions."

Percy can't help it longer so he burst out laughing. "I'm just playing you."

"You jerk!" She hits him in the arm. "I thought you're being serious. That's not funny." She huffed.

Percy just keeps on laughing.

"That's not nice Jackson."

"Oh last name calling now huh." He teases more as he tries to hug her but she shoves him away.

"You can go to your family's dinner alone then." She stated curtly.

"Hey, come on I was just joking."

She didn't say anything as she sits on the foot of the bed focusing her attention on her phone.

Percy sits beside her. "Okay I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you worry."

She rests her head on his shoulder. "Please don't do that again. You got me so worried."

"I'm sorry." He put his arm around her. "Not going to happen again. I'm just trying to be funny."

She snorted pulling away from him. "Go change because we need to go to my house too."

"Alright, where will we sleep by the way? Here or there?"

She scrunched her eyebrows. "I thought you're going to sleep here and I'm going home in my own house."

"What? But you're going to leave tomorrow and you don't want us to stay together tonight?" He asked disappointedly.

Annabeth looks at him without saying anything but her eyes gave it away.

"Oh my God!" he exclaimed. "You're getting even!"

It's her turn to laugh this time. "Got you!"

He shook his head as he heads towards the bathroom. "Not funny Ms. Chase."

"Yes it is. You should have seen the look on your face. I thought you're going to beg."

"In your dreams!" He said laughing.

"Oh really?" She challenged him. "Then maybe I should just go home then, besides my flight is early tomorrow so I really needed to sleep early."

Percy peak his head from the bathroom door. "Okay you win. I'm not going to say anything just please stay with me tonight." He pleaded.

She smiled widely as she heads towards him. "Like I can refuse you." She said kissing his cheek. "Now hurry up."

"Yes Ma'am." He smiled widely.

**LINEBREAK**

Their dinner with his family went smoothly. Sally and Kelsi focused their attention on her. They keep asking questions about what happened to her for the past two years. Even Poseidon joined in the conversation sometimes.

At one point Poseidon and Percy can't help but talk about their business and Sally scolded them, reminding them that they're not supposed to talk anything about their business since they have a guest. The two apologized but Annabeth just smiled at them.

Soon the couple needed to say goodbye because of Annabeth's early flight the next morning. They invited her again for another dinner once she gets back from her tour and she happily accepted it. His family wishes her well for her show and they said that they're so happy that they got back together and they even apologized for Percy's part for being so slow to get her back. Percy just snorted but didn't say anything else.

That night they decided to stay in Percy's house. Sleep was not their first priority that night. They talk and talk while holding each other but soon no voices was heard as they showed their love for each other.

The following morning, Percy drives her to the airport. Both are feeling so low since they will not see each other for 2 weeks. But they both promise that they will talk as often as they can if both are not busy. He said that he will wait for her to come back and promised that they will make up for the time that they will miss.

Once they arrived at the airport, they saw that a couple of paparazzi were patiently waiting for her. Annabeth called Allie to notify her that she just arrived. Allie instructed her to stay in the car and wait for her and her bodyguard.

As soon as Percy spotted them, he gets out from the car even though Annabeth insisted that he stay inside the car to avoid the paparazzi. He took her luggage and handed it to her bodyguard. He then went to open the door for her. Flashes of lights were everywhere as she steps out.

Her bodyguard stands beside her and Percy on the other side. Percy let out a deep sigh once they were far from them. Annabeth put her arm around him dreading every minute before they finally leave for London.

Allie and the rest of her crew gave them privacy once they arrived at the waiting area. Annabeth hugs him so tight never wanting to let go.

"I'm going to miss you so much."

"Me too." He said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Can I just stay here instead?" She asked wishfully.

Percy chuckled. "You know that you can't." She just hummed.

She then turns her head so that she can look at him and Percy looks down to look at her too. "Promise me that you'll wait for me."

"I promise."

"Promise that you will not look at other woman while I'm gone." She teases but there's seriousness in her voice.

"You don't have to worry about that. I'm sure there are plenty of people that will keep me in check."

Annabeth laughs. "Yeah you're right."

"I love you and I'll be here waiting."

"I love you too." They shared a passionate kiss before Allie has to interrupt them because they needed to board the plane.

With one last kiss, Annabeth pulled away. "I'll see you soon." She said caressing his cheek.

"I love you baby."

"I love you too." She then turns her back reluctantly.

"Stay safe, okay?" Percy called out.

She turns to look at her shoulder. "You too." She smiled. She waved at him and he waved back.

He watches her go until he can't see them anymore.

With a deep sigh he turns his back and then he stops as an idea pops in his mind. He smiles then preceded walking back to where his car is. He's going to see her very soon but this time earlier than expected.

**Done! Whew that took me long enough to finish this one.**

**Please leave a review so that I can decide whether to continue this one or not.**

**Thank you in advance.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another chapter. It took me so long to write another because I've been busy with work. Hope you guys understand.**

**Thank you for the reviews last time:**

**Arcmelos****.**

**simrasimigirl**

**Guest**

**Magenta Brave**

**The Argronaut**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

Chapter 5

It's been five days. Five days since Annabeth and Percy saw each other since she left for her series of shows in London. It's been a torture for both of them. Add the fact that they just got back together and yet they had to part ways immediately because of her commitments.

Annabeth wished that the days will be much quicker so that she can get back to him. She misses him so much already. Although they talked to each other every day, it's still different when it's in person. They teased her every time she talks to him because they can see how happy she is but she never mined. They can tease her all they want but she never cares because she's happy and that's all that matters to her.

She's getting ready for her show when she called him. It's lunch time in New York so she thought that he's not busy already. It took 3 rings before he picked up his phone.

Without looking at who is calling him, Percy answered the phone.

"Jackson."

Annabeth smiles as she hears his voice. She mimics him just to tease him, "Chase" before she laughs earning her a weird look from Alejandro who's currently doing her hair.

"Annabeth." She can hear the happiness in his voice.

"Hey you, what's with the whole Jackson thing?"

"I'm sorry babe. I didn't see that you're the one who's calling."

"Oh I see. Busy? I can call later if you want."

"No. No, I'm just looking at some papers."

"Oh, but shouldn't you be eating by now? It's your lunch time already."

Percy looks at his watch. "You're right, I lost track of time again."

"Baby, just because you've got a lot of work to do doesn't mean it's okay to skip a meal." She scolded.

"I know. I'll eat in a couple of minutes, I promise."

"You better be."

Percy chuckled. "Don't worry okay? I'm a big man I can take care of myself."

"I know but that doesn't mean I can't worry about you."

"I know. How are you?" He asked trying to change the topic.

"Fine, I guess but I miss you so much." She pouted.

Percy smiled. "I miss you too babe."

"Can we video call?" She asked. "If it's okay?"

"Of course." Percy replied. "Just a second I'll just set up my computer."

Annabeth gestured to her PA for her laptop. Once she got it she ended the call so she can video call him.

A minute later she can see him.

"Hey." She smiles sweetly at him. She can see him at his office with so many files in his table. "Someone's busy."

He chuckled looking at her. "You can say that."

"You look so tired."

"Do I?"

She raised an eyebrow at him but he just shrugged her off. "I'm fine. I just need to finish these papers for my business trip tomorrow."

"Business trip? Where?"

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot to mention it to you. It was actually decided just this morning. Luke, Jason and I will be heading to Miami tomorrow morning."

"Miami? What are you guys going to do there?"

"We've been eyeing some place there to open up a branch and Luke liked the idea so he's coming with us to see if he can open up there too."

"Oh that's nice to hear then."

"Yeah, Dad and Uncle Zeus let us two to handle the process that's why I've been so busy since this morning. They just informed us a little late but we can manage anyway."

"Oh okay. Thalia won't be coming?"

"No. She's got some business to take care too."

Percy's phone suddenly rings. "Just a second baby, I need to take this call."

Annabeth nodded as she watches him taking off the earphones and answering his call. She watches his every move while he's busy looking at some papers while talking.

She jumps when Alejandro whispers something in her ear.

"Gosh you're a damn lucky girl."

She swatted him in the arm. "Jesus Alejandro, just please don't do that. You scared the shit out of me."

Alejandro laughs while Allie who's watching them just shook her head in amusement.

"He's going to melt if you keep looking at him like that." He teased more.

"Hmp, I don't care. I have the right to stare at him as long as I want."

"Ha, you're very confident."

"Yes I am because I'm his girlfriend."

"Ohhhh." Her entire crew who heard her teased her. "Annabeth is in love! Annabeth is in love!" They chanted.

"Oh shut up!" She retaliates but she's smiling.

"He's so gorgeous. I can look at him all day." Alejandro commented which earned him a glare from Annabeth.

He raised his two hands in surrender. "Ok I'm shutting up."

Annabeth rolled her eyes as she went back to eyeing her boyfriend who is still busy talking over the phone.

"You really are one lucky girl." Someone commented that Annabeth turned to look at.

It was one of her fellow artist that will also be a guest on the show. She's one of her good friend too. Her name is Taylor. She's also a good singer.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at her but she just stuck her tongue out at her. "Hey just because he's your man doesn't mean we can't ogle at him."

"Damn right!" Alejandro second handed grinning. He high-five with Taylor.

"Fine." Annabeth huffed. "You can look but you can't touch anyway." She smirked.

"Ha that's what you think." Taylor teases.

"Don't you dare!" Annabeth threatened.

Taylor and Alejandro burst out laughing from her reaction.

"My my my, never had I seen you so riled up before." Alejandro stated. "If Percy can only see you right now, he'll be proud."

When Percy's name was mentioned Annabeth immediately turns her attention back to her laptop and she was met with her boyfriend's questioning look. She immediately put her earphone back but not before glaring at the two.

"Everything okay?" Percy asks when he noticed her reaction.

"Yeah I'm fine."

Just then to tease her more, Alejandro and Taylor waved at Percy and said their "hellos" before shuffling away. Annabeth was annoyed at them.

Percy was amused by their antics but then scrunched his eyebrows when he sees his girlfriend's reaction. "What's wrong?"

"Those two are so irritating."

"Why? What did they do?"

"Nothing." She said curtly.

"Are you sure? Because your look tells different." He teases.

She just huffed. "Anyways who called you?"

"It was Dad actually. He's just checking about something." Percy replied.

"Oh alright. Aren't you going to eat yet?"

"Maybe later, after our talk."

"Oh I see. Then you should go and eat now."

"But I'm still talking to you." He pouted.

Annabeth smiled. "We can talk again later after my show." She suggested. "But right now, you should go and eat. It's bad to skip a meal, okay?"

"Yeah yeah." He chuckled. "How about you, are you eating on time?"

"Yes indeed I am. Because if I'm not they'll probably shoved food in my mouth."

Percy laughs. "That's good to hear then"

Annabeth rolled her eyes on him. "Go now. We'll talk later, okay?"

"Okay." He smiled. "Good Luck on your show."

"Thanks"

"I miss you."

Annabeth pouted feeling lonely all of a sudden. "I miss you too."

"Hey don't be sad." Percy soothed. "It will just be a couple of days more."

"I know. I just missed you so much already."

"I do too. We'll see each other soon. I love you baby."

"I love you too."

"I've got to go now, okay?"

"Okay. I love you."

Percy blew her kisses before cutting off the call.

"Hey." Allie called. "15 minutes more before the show starts. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Okay then." Allie smiled at her before leaving her alone once again.

**LINEBREAK –**

It was already dawn when the show ends. Annabeth was exhausted. By the time they reached their hotel room, she's a half way to dozing off. She plops her body down on the couch ready to fall asleep when Allie shook her.

"Go clean up first then go sleep on your room."

Annabeth groaned not wanting to move. Allie shook her again.

"Annie." She called knowing that she hated it being called like that.

"Fine." She huffed dragging her body to sit.

"Go clean up and go straight to bed. Don't worry your next show will be in the afternoon so you can sleep until noon if you like."

"Thank God!" Annabeth exclaimed.

Allie just chuckled. "By the way, are you hungry?"

Annabeth shook her head. "No I'm not. I'm still full."

She's busy reading Percy's messages on her phone and she's currently typing her message when Alejandro sat down beside her.

"Girl you've got to see this." He demanded holding his ipad.

"Not now." Annabeth replied, not even glancing at him.

"Oh no you need to see this as in see this." He demanded.

Annabeth finished her message and then turn her attention to Alejandro. "What's so important that I need to see it right away?"

"But before you see it I want you to calm down, okay?"

"Alejandro." She whined. "It's 3 am cut to the chase will you? Now let me see it."

Alejandro click the play button and Annabeth scrunched her eyebrows. "What's this?" She asked annoyed when she saw that it was a video from paparazzi.

"Just watch it."

Allie sat curiously beside them and joined them in watching the video.

The scene was in front of a building. Seconds later, they saw Percy, Thalia, Jason and a woman exited the building. The woman was standing close to Percy and Annabeth felt jealous since the woman is pretty and sexy. Although she looks like a colleague to them but Annabeth can't seem to brush it off.

Alejandro watches Annabeth carefully. He's worried that she'll flip out once she saw what was going to happen.

They watch as the four continued talking in front of a waiting car. It appears that they were talking about business since the three cousins look so serious. Once they finished talking, Thalia and Jason shook the woman's hand. Then when it was Percy's turn, he offered his hand but instead of accepting it the woman grabs Percy's shirt and kiss him right there in front of everybody.

It took a couple of seconds before Percy push her off him. She caught him off guard. Jason and Thalia were shocked too. When Percy comes around to his senses, he dragged the woman back inside the building. Thalia recovered too and she wanted to follow the two inside but Jason stops her.

They watched as Percy and the woman argued inside the building. Percy is well aware that they were being filmed but he doesn't care. The woman tries to hug him but he pushes her away. She started to cry but Percy put some space between them. She tried to reach for him but he just shook his head. Percy said something and he looks so angry before finally turning his back on her. The woman was left there alone crying.

Once he's outside the building, Percy immediately gets inside the car not even glancing at the paparazzi. Thalia on the other hand went back inside the building and Jason was too late to stop her. Thalia looks like she's shouting at the woman before storming out of the building. The three cousins left the area after that.

Annabeth was fuming by the time she finished watching the video. Allie and Alejandro look at her worriedly. She wanted to fly back to New York and teach the woman a lesson.

"Are you okay?" Allie asked hesitantly.

Annabeth didn't say a word because she's busy thinking. The woman looks so familiar. And then it hit her. She's one of those women that were linked with Percy. She remembers her now because she's the only one that were photographed a couple of times with him. They'd seen them on dates a couple of times but they never admitted that they were together.

The look on her face got the two worried.

"Hey you don't have to worry." Alejandro said. "Percy pushed her off and you saw how angry he is." Now he's feeling bad for showing the video to Annabeth.

Annabeth grabs her phone to see if Percy replied on her messages to keep from thinking horrible things but he didn't replied on her text messages yet.

"He's probably asleep by now." Allie voiced out when she saw the look on her face.

"I need to call him. I need to call Thalia too." Sleep totally abandons Annabeth and now she's panicking.

"Hey, calm down okay? Percy loves you remember that."

"She's just trying to get between the two of you but she didn't succeed. She's aware that they were being photographed so she grabs the opportunity to do something that can possibly break you two apart."

"Alejandro was right Annabeth. It was all planned. Look at it closely. Why would she do that in front of his cousins and to the paparazzi?"

"She planned all of it to destroy your relationship."

"Maybe she wanted him for herself."

"She has no right to do that!" Annabeth finally exclaimed.

"Of course she doesn't honey. She's done it to ruin your relationship with Percy. Maybe she found out that you guys are back together and she can't accept it."

Annabeth is still fuming. "Let's go back to New York right now!"

"Annabeth don't be ridiculous."

"Ridiculous?! That woman was trying to steal my man."

"Hey." Allie grabs both her shoulders. "Look at me."

Annabeth looks at her hesitantly.

"You don't have to worry about it. Percy loves you. And you saw what he did."

"But what if that's all lie? What if he finally realized that I'll never be good enough for him?" Insecurities were filling out her head.

"Annabeth dear." Alejandro started while stroking her hair lovingly. "Don't you trust his love for you? Alright let's go to the fact that you guys just got back together again, but you have known him long enough. Do you think he'll cheat on you? Or lie to you about being still in love with you?"

"Alejandro has a point Annabeth." Allie cut in. "I personally believe that Percy loves you deeply."

Just then her phone started ringing and it was Percy. Alejandro and Allie smiled at her, as if trying to tell her that they're right.

Annabeth composed herself before answering her phone. "Hey."

Just hearing his voice calmed herself for a while. She went to her room to talk to him. They've talked for a couple of minutes. Percy somehow can sense the sadness in her voice but she assured him that she's fine and that she's just tired.

When Percy had to say goodbye, he told her over and over again how much he loves her and misses her. Just then Annabeth knew that they were right, that she should not doubt his love for her.

Although Annabeth truly believe that Percy loves her, she can't get herself to fall asleep even though she's so tired. She kept waking up every hour. She can't deny to herself that she's not threatened by all the women he's been with after her. Although he trusts him, she can't trust them.

She tried desperately to sleep again but unfortunately she failed again and again. She's thankful that they let her take her rest because she can see the sun peeking towards her window. Maybe in a couple of minutes or hour they'll finally wake her up.

When she's so frustrated enough, she grabs her phone without even looking at the time. It took a couple of rings before the owner answered her phone.

"Hello?" A groggily Thalia answered.

"Thalia!"

Thalia peeked at her alarm clock only to find out that it was only 4 in the morning. Something must be important if Annabeth had to wake her up at wee hour in the morning.

"Is everything okay?" She asked lazily as she turned on her lamp shade.

"I'm sorry to wake you up. I just needed to talk to you."

"What is it? Did something happen?" Thalia asked sleepily in between her yawns.

"I saw the video."

"What? What video are you talking about?"

"The video Thalia!"

"What the hell Annabeth! Don't make me guess. Can you cut the crap and tell me what video you are talking about?!"

"The one where some woman kissed Percy! You were there too and so is Jason."

"Jesus Christ Annabeth! You woke me up just because of that?! Unbelievable!"

"Hey! Cut me some slack, I just saw someone kissed my boyfriend, I have every right to panic."

Thalia groaned. "Annabeth I want to strangle you right now." She whined.

Annabeth kept quiet feeling guilty. Maybe she should have checked the time before she called her best friend.

"You're lucky I love you and you're my best friend so I will forgive you this time." Thalia stated.

"Her name is Amanda and she's an architect. I'm sure by now you knew already that they used to hang out or even dated for a while but Percy said that they never did. She's the head of their firm and right now we have a big contract with them."

"What you saw happened just yesterday when we had a meeting with her. That woman can't take a hint that Percy's taken. She kept pushing herself to him. And what she did is a low blow. Percy's so mad that he actually thought of cutting the contract with them. If only there's a choice we already did but they're the best out there."

"But.."

"I know what you're going to ask and don't worry, beginning today she will have to deal with me. Percy will no longer talk to her."

"Oh.."

Thalia snorted. "That's all you got to say? After waking me up?"

"Come on I'm sorry okay? It's just that I can't sleep thinking about it."

"You have nothing to worry about, that I can assure you. My cousin is a loyal man and you know that. That idiot is so in love with you that it makes me so sick." She teased.

"Thalia!"

"What?" Thalia chuckled. "If he's not busy he's probably on his way now to see you."

"Thanks Thalia."

Thalia rolled her eyes even though she can't see her. "Any time but please next time don't call me at wee hours in the morning."

Annabeth laughs. "I'm sorry, okay?"

"Yeah yeah. Are we done now? Because I would like to continue my sleep."

"Yeah all done. Thanks again. I'll see you soon."

"Okay. Take care of yourself."

**LINEBREAK -**

Days pass by quickly and only three days more before Annabeth can get back to New York. By this time she misses him so much.

Today will be her last show in London. The two other days left will be for them to enjoy. If she only knew that they will going to get back together then she should have her flight back already on this same day.

"Oh my God!" Alejandro exclaimed. "One last show and then we are going to go shopping!"

"Shopping? Really?" Allie teased.

"What?"

Annabeth just shook her head in amusement.

"How about you Annie? What would you like to do?"

Annabeth glared at Alejandro for calling her Annie.

"Nothing. In fact I just want to go home. Do you think I can do that?"

"Annabeth!" The two whined. "Don't be ridiculous. I know you miss him but come on, we've planned this."

"Alright, alright. I was just joking."

The two rolled their eyes on her.

Couples hours later, Annabeth's concert was a success. It was a sold out concert again. The fans enjoyed the show so much.

Just as the show ends, Annabeth said goodbye to her fans after thanking all of them, she head straight to the backstage and she was congratulated by the whole crew.

Allie and Alejandro were smiling so big at her. After they hugged her, Alejandro caught her wrist and started dragging her. "Come on." He said eagerly.

"Where are we going?" She asked smiling.

"Just hurry up."

"What is it?"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him when they reached her dressing room. Alejandro just grins at her.

"Ready?" He asked.

"For wh.."

She never got a chance to finish her sentence because Alejandro opens the door and to her surprise, standing in the middle of her dressing room is no other than her boyfriend.

"Hey babe."

**Done! Ha ha ha. I know I'm so evil right?**

**Anyways, don't forget to leave a review. It will mean so much.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
